Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York
La Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York, también conocida como NYADA por sus siglas en inglés (de New York Academy of Dramatic Arts), es un colegio ficticio de estudios terciarios, es decir, una universidad, ubicada en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde se pueden estudiar las carreras concernientes a las artes dramáticas, y es el instituto de artes dramáticas más importante del país. Se caracteriza por su bajo índice de admisión, ya que admite no más de 20 alumnos nuevos por año. Existe un grupo de aspirantes a NYADA, que son quienes se reúnen para ensayar sus audiciones para cuando llegue el momento de hacer la prueba de admisión. Historia Tercera temporada En The Purple Piano Project, cuando Jacob Ben Israel entrevista a Rachel y Kurt sobre sus planes para el futuro, ambos dicen que irán a estudiar artes dramáticas a Juilliard. Sin embargo, luego van a pedirle consejo a Emma, y ella les dice que Juilliard no tiene un departamento de artes escénicas, pero que otra opción, y muy buena, es NYADA. Los dos chicos aceptan ingresar a dicho colegio, pero para ello se enteran que deberán ser muy buenos y tener mucha suerte, ya que su índice de admisión es muy bajo, a un punto tal que no se admiten más de 20 alumnos nuevos por año. Más tarde, Kurt y Rachel van a una reunión del grupo de aspirantes a NYADA, donde conocen a Harmony, Canada, Pendleton y Gavroche, quienes hacen una excelentísima presentación de "Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do" frente a ellos. Rachel y Kurt terminan llorando en el auto, lamentándose de que jamás podrán ser tan buenos como ellos y por lo tanto les será imposible ingresar a NYADA. Sin embargo, al final, ambos se reponen y se prometen el uno al otro que los dos lograrán ingresar y ser admitidos. En Michael, se ve a Rachel y Kurt con la carta de que son finalistas en NYADA . Miembros conocidos Alumnos: 300px-Kurt_4_Season.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Finalista en Michael. Rechazado en Goodbye. Aceptado en Swan Song.|link=Kurt Hummel Brody.jpg|'Brody Weston' Aceptado antes de The New Rachel.|link=Brody Weston Adam 7362.jpg|'Adam Crawford' Aceptado antes de The New Rachel.|link=Adam Crawford Ex-Alumnos: Rachel.jpg|'Rachel Berry' Finalista en Michael. Aceptada en Goodbye.Renuncia en Bash|link=Rachel Berry Blaine Promocional.jpg|Blaine Anderson Aceptado en New Directions. Expulsado en Loser Like Me Alumnos Rechazados: Jesse St. James Kurt Hummel Profesores: CarmenWhoopi.jpg|'Carmen Tibideaux' En el cargo desde antes de Choke.|link=Carmen Tibideaux Season4Cassandra.jpg|'Cassandra July' En el cargo desde antes de The New Rachel.|link=Cassandra July Canciones Audiciones *'Giants in the Sky' de Into the Woods por Jesse (mencionada en Nationals). *'Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do' de Anything Goes/Annie Get Your Gun por Harmony y los Aspirantes a NYADA (The Purple Piano Project). *'Not The Boy Next Door' de The Boy From Oz por Kurt (Choke). *'Don't Rain on My Parade' de Funny Girl por Rachel (Choke). *'Being Alive' del musical Company por Kurt (segunda audición, Swan Song). **'It's All Coming Back To Me Now '''de ''Celine Dion por Rachel y Paradise By The Dashboard Light 'de ''Meat Loaf por Rachel y Finn con New Directions (segunda audición, Nationals). Interpretadas en NYADA *Sister Christian' de ''Night Ranger por Brody (The New Rachel). *'Americano/Dance Again' de Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull por Cassandra July (The New Rachel). *'Ave Maria' de Franz Schubert por Beatrice McClaine (The New Rachel). *'New York State Of Mind' de Billy Joel ''(versión de ''Barbra Streisand) por Rachel (The New Rachel). *'Oops!... I Did it Again' de Britney Spears por Rachel (Britney 2.0). *'A Change Would Do You Good' de Sheryl Crow por Rachel y Brody (Makeover). *'Barely Breathing' de Duncan Sheik por Finn (The Break-Up). *'There Are Worse Things I Can Do' del musical Grease por Cassandra (Glease). *'All That Jazz '''del musical ''Chicago por Cassandra y Rachel (Swan Song). *'O Holy Night' de Adolphe Adam por Rachel (Swan Song). *'Being Good Isn’t Good Enough '''de ''Barbra Streisand ''por Rachel (Swan Song). *'Being Alive' del musical ''Company por Kurt (Swan Song). *'Baby Got Back' de Jonathan Coulton por Adam's Apples (Sadie Hawkins). *'Torn' de Ednaswab por Rachel (Naked). *'Love Song' de Sara Bareilles por Rachel, Santana y Quinn (Naked). *'Cold Hearted '''de' Paula Abdul por Santana (Feud). *Uptight (Everything’s Alright)' por Cassandra July (Wonder-ful). *'Get Back''' por Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds ) Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Instituciones Educativas Categoría:Lugares de Nueva York Categoría:Universidades